


Lost and Found

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Hospitals, M/M, gabriel and loki are twins, gabriel goes missing, subtle sabriel, whick damn do i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: “Loki,” Sam said curiously, not expecting the one person who never asked him for anything standing in the hallway. “What are you- I mean, what can I do for you?”The normally stoic and sometimes vulgar freshman looked haggard, his cold amber eyes now filled with worry and his hands wringing together.“I can't find Gabriel.”





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt on tumblr:  
I don't really care about the plot but I really need some angsty with a happy ending either college or highschool au  
hope you like it!

Sam had just about finished his first cup of coffee when there was a hurried knock at his dorm room door. He winced, the lingering traces of his hangover still pulsing behind his eyes. But Sam was nothing if not a good RA, so he swallowed the last grainy drink of cheap coffee and tried to compose himself as he made his way over to open his door.

“Loki,” Sam said curiously, not expecting the one person who never asked him for _ anything _ standing in the hallway. “What are you- I mean, what can I do for you?” 

The normally stoic and sometimes vulgar freshman looked haggard, his cold amber eyes now filled with worry and his hands wringing together. 

“I can't find Gabriel.” 

Sam nodded, and held his door open wider so Loki could press past and pace in the small room. Everyone knew that Loki and Gabriel, The Trickster Twins as they had come to be known during their short time on campus, were never separated from each other for too long. Where one went the other was not far behind. So if Loki was acting this distressed, Sam knew to take his fear seriously.

“Did he come back here with you last night?” Loki blurted out. 

“What?” The question threw Sam off for a moment, stuttering out some nonsense before he could resettle his blush. “No. No, Gabriel didn't come here. We were talking for a while at the party yesterday. He said he needed another drink, and then I didn't see him again all night.”

Loki cringed, obviously not getting the answer he was hoping for. “The last time I saw Gabriel he was walking out the back door of the frat house. I thought...I thought he was with you, so I went back to our room. But this morning he was still gone. No text, no calls." Raking shaky fingers through his disheveled hair, Loki's breathing was starting to catch in his throat. "He's not answering me and I'm freaking out a little here, Sam."

"Hey, hey." Sam placed a strong hand on Loki's shoulder, doing his best to keep his voice calm. "We'll find him. Let’s call campus security, go back to the house and start asking around."

Loki nodded, a wet sheen in his eyes as he looked up to lock his gaze with Sam's, a nervous sigh pushing out from his lungs.

"Everything's gonna be fine." 

~

A slow, steady beeping drew Gabriel out of the darkness. He felt sluggish. Trying to move his body only resulted in a deep ache and a wish that he’d never have to get up again. But the beeping continued, drew him out of his empty sleep and into the harsh white of wherever he was. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open, slamming shut just a quickly as he whimpered through the harsh pang of a headache.

“Hey,” a voice called to him, “you better wake up or your brother is gonna go off on me again.”

Gabriel groaned, raising his heavy limbs to shield his eyes from the light. After a few clearing blinks, the blurry figure next to him became clear. “Sam?” 

Sam gave a sweet smile and handed Gabriel a cup of water and helped him take a sip. “Welcome back, Gabriel.”

“Where am I?” Gabriel asked after he took a sip, his voice still rough. 

The smile slipped from Sam’s face. He dreaded this conversation. “You’re, um, this is a hospital.”

“A hospital?” Gabriel's eyes went wide, fear and panic creeping into his voice. "W-where's My brother?" 

"He's fine." Without hesitation, Sam took Gabriel's hand in comfort. "He just went to get something to eat downstairs." 

Gabriel's hand in his squeezed back, and Sam could feel the slight tremors rolling through his skin.

"Sam...how did I get here?"

"Well," Sam let out a sigh, "what do you remember?"

"Um...last thing I can remember is talking with you at that party."

"Gabriel," Sam said sadly, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel's knuckles, "that was four days ago."

Gabriel froze, his whole body tensing up and his free hand grasping at the crisp hospital bedding. 

"...What?"

"Yeah. Loki couldn't get a hold of you and came to me for help. We looked all over for you, it took us almost the whole day to find you. When Loki found you beat to hell and unconscious in the woods, he damn near lost it.”

“It’s been four days?!” Gabriel gasped after a few dread filled breaths.

Nodding solemnly, Sam pulled gently on Gabriel’s hand, and carefully avoiding the various tubes and bandages that surrounded him, drew Gabriel into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

He held Gabriel for a few moments, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Gabriel’s back and still squeezing his hand. When they pulled apart, Gabriel was quietly crying, and Sam tenderly wiped away a tear with his thumb. 

“Gabriel,” Sam uttered, waiting until the other man looked back at him, “Loki said he saw you leave the party with a guy. He thought it was me, so he went home. Do you remember who it was?”

“I-I don’t…” Somewhere in his mind, a few dots got connected, and all the color drain from Gabriel's face. “Sam,” he groaned, voice cracked and so broken, “was I…”

“_ No.” _Sam’s voice was firm. “No, Gabriel. You’re safe.”

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, Loki rushing in and heading straight for his brother. 

“Lo! Oh, god…" Gabriel collapsed into his twin’s arms, openly sobbing into Loki’s chest. 

“Gabe.” Loki clutched at his brother, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “Thank god you're awake!” He pulled away, cradling Gabriel’s bruised face in his hands. “You scared the shit out of me, you bastard.”

Gabriel barked out a wet laugh, sniffling as he kept a tight grip on Loki’s arms. “Sorry.”

“Stop it,” Loki whispered, “you didn't do anything wrong.” Another hug and a few more tears fell before the brothers broke apart again. “We waited so long for you to wake up. Never left your side, brother.”

“We?” Gabriel turned, cheeks red from crying and now embarrassment as he looked to Sam, who had taken a step back to let the brothers have their moment. “You, Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam said as he took the few steps back to Gabriel’s bed. “I just couldn't leave you like that.” As if it belonged there, Sam’s hand found Gabriel’s again, intertwining their fingers together and sweetly caressing Gabriel’s skin. “I, um, I get the feeling you might have been flirting with me at the frat party.” 

For a second, Gabriel was at a loss for words, taken aback by the bright smile on Sam’s face. “Oh,” he stuttered, losing himself in the depths of the beautiful eyes staring at him. “Sam,” he said as he gathered himself again, “that wasn't the first time I’ve been flirting with you, but thanks for finally noticing.” 


End file.
